Slipping Through My Fingers
by SophieClayton16
Summary: Meet Louise Shepherd. She's 15 and she gets excellent grades. After a horrific event it's her family that help her get through. Please R & R.
1. The feeling that I'm losing her forever

********

Ok so I know I NEED to update 'Keep Her' - and I promise to tomorrow! I just wanted to get this out here; see what you think. =) So I just want to let you know that the first few chapters are dark and involve

**_Rape_**

** - So please do NOT read this if this will effect you in any way!**

Background on the Story: So this is set 16 years from season 5; Meredith and Derek are married and have a child named Louise. Louise is 15 and is naive; although she has inherited the genius of Mer and Der. Louise is socially inept, she has little confidence in herself and focuses mostly on her studies. However this story is one of her survival; how she and her family get through a horrific event.

Disclaimer: These Characters do NOT belong to me (except Louise Shepherd) they belong to the Mighty Shonda.

**Slipping Through My Fingers**

**Chapter One: The feeling that I'm losing her forever**

"Mum? Dad? I'm home" I yell, slamming the front door shut and hesitantly walking into the lounge. I toss my bag down and slump onto the couch. They must be in the office, their "work" area, as they like to refer to it. It is deeply disturbing that they actually kiss at their age, it's totally gross. I don't even want to go there.

I slowly walk towards the end of the house on my tiptoes, listening for noises. I hear laughter and breathe a sigh of relief, so I knock gently on the door.

"You decent?" I ask, hearing some more laughter. I turn the door handle in my palm and I'm relieved to see my parents sitting on opposite sides of the room.

"Lou, how was school?" my father asks walking towards me and putting his hand around my waist.

"It was good, I got one hundred percent on my biology test" I smile, knowing that they would be proud.

"That's great, I knew you could do it kiddo" He smiles and my mother nods in agreement.

"Can I sleep over at Liss's tonight..before you say no, I've rang Aunt Izzie and she said it was alright, it's just we have this project about…anatomy and well we kind of need to do it together" I sigh, it's very tiresome making up reasons for parents. What's the point you ask? Well me, yes me, the loner and socially inept geek, has been invited to a rave tonight.

"Alright, will you be needing tea?"

"No, that's ok, Izzie already offered and her cooking doesn't burn the kitchen down" I say before turning on my heel to get ready for tonight.

"My cooking is awesome, right Mer?"

"It's…..well interesting" She replies. I smile to myself and skip towards the stairs, homework can wait. I have my sights on my first kiss. How sad is that? I'm fifteen and have never kissed a non-blood-related guy. _Crap_. How the hell do you kiss a guy? I mean I've practiced on the back of my hand, but I can't really say I'm a great kisser. I sigh before climbing the stairs and entering my room. It's kinda extraordinary really, a little over the top on the pink and fluffy side, but I humor Aunt Izzie for it. I pick up my mobile and dial Liss's number.

"Liss Stevens" She answered.

"Liss it's me, I am totally having a panic attack. What was it like when you kissed Jo, for the first time?"

"It was soft and sweet, he is a great kisser and I am a snogging prodigy! Look is this about tonight? Lou you don't have to if you don't want to…"

"No I do. I need this, I need to be normal and not the only person in our year who hasn't been kissed! So what time are we meeting?"

"Lou you're not the only person…what about Gretchen the exchange student? I'll be at Rolo's at eight and then Jo's going to drive us to the party"

"Gretchen is leaving in two days….Alright, who's taking us home?"

"Well…We'll walk, it's not that far, plus we can change in the public toilets, if you want I'll walk you home with Jo. Anyways I gotta go, hair and makeup don't do themselves. See ya later biatch"

"Bye" I said after she'd hung up, she's flawless and drop dead gorgeous. Her hair is blonde and curly reaching half-way down her back. I swear she looks like a model. But she's of course only friends with me because our parents are friends…why would anyone want to be _my_ friend?

**Let me know what you think xxx**


	2. Each time I think I'm close to knowing

**Ok thank you all for the reviews! This part contains RAPE so please do not read if this effects you in any way! **

**Chapter 2**

I stood outside Rolo's looking completely out of place. I had chosen black shorts with fishnet tights and a low cut red top. My hair was down and curled slightly and I did over do it on the mascara front. Positive air in, Negative air out. This was going to be ok, maybe I'd blend into the background. It was eight o'clock, they should be here. Ugh maybe I should go home, this was a bad idea. I turn and walk back towards my street, however I feel an arm tug me.

"Oh my gosh! You look amazing…you're wearing make-up!" She screams, Liss looked great too, stunning. She was wearing a pink mini-skirt and black strappy top, simple yet beautiful. Jo was hanging off her lips.

"Thanks, you too. So we going?"

"Yea! Come on Jo's cars round the back" I followed, hearing the click of our heels hit the gravel pavements, no turning back. This was it.

As we got into the car, I sat on my own in the back, staring out the window.

"Lou? Here…it'll take the edge off" I glanced at the tequila bottle in her hand, debating whether to take it. I sighed grasping the bottle in my fingertips. _Just take one sip_. I held the bottle to my mouth and let the liquid flow down my throat. _One more shouldn't hurt_. I took more and more sips, forgetting more and more nerves and it actually felt good. It wasn't until the bottle was snatched off me, did I realise what I'd done.

"Lou, take it steady we have all night to get hammered" She laughed and took a swig of tequila before passing it to Jo. He too drank some and the car swerved a little, Liss burst out laughing.

"Stick to the road Jackass!" He smiled before kissing her on the cheek. It was sweet, I smiled and then felt severely depressed, I needed to get off with someone, anyone.

We were greeted by Sammy, she said she didn't recognize me, but let me in anyway. She was nice I guess. She seemed to know everyone there. Well except me. I walked into the lounge. I felt out of place. Everyone seemed to be making out. It was weird that I liked it. I headed to the bar and picked up a cup, I turned around to ask Liss if she wanted one, however she was in a chair snogging Jo. I sighed and lifted a bottle of tequila, I wanted to feel what I felt before, _normal_. Before I knew it, I'd downed the whole bottle. I started to feel giddy and burst out laughing, the music was amazing. I started to dance by my self. A guy tapped me on the shoulder, I didn't know his name. But he looked incredibly fit. He asked me to follow him. I nodded as he took my hand and guided me outside. It was pitch black would I could somewhat make out his tall figure. He chuckled to himself, I didn't really get why but I smiled anyway. He sat me on the grass and I lay down next to him, feeling like the world was moving at a million miles an hour. I shook my head to relieve the blurryness.

After a few minutes he turned on his side to face me and placed his hand just under my ribs. He leaned in and kissed me. It wasn't sweet or soft, there wasn't even fireworks. It was rough and forced. He moved onto me kissing me more and using his hands the keep me still. _It was ok, still ok, this is what it's meant to be like_. But then he pressed his hands on my breasts, cupping them in his palms, he was hurting me. _This isn't right_. He put this hand over my mouth and started to undo his pants. Knowing what was about to happen I froze. My whole body went numb. I couldn't move. I struggled to get free, tears tricked down my pale tainted face. But still I could move. He slammed me against the wall. I smelt a deep waft of alcohol on his breath. My eyes shut, through gritted teeth I dug my nails into his arms. He pushed his body on to me and I yelped in pain. He smirked at my reaction. He grabbed me by the hair and smashed me against the bitter concrete. _**NO!**_ He then placed me back down on the grass and lay on top of me, this time he knew I wasn't going to _scream_. He knew I _couldn't_. His fingers intertwined in my tights before he ripped them apart using his teeth. I attempted to move my legs, however it released a sharp pain shooting through my entire body. Upon slipping my tights down her drew his attention to my shorts. His hands clawed their way towards the buttons, I tilted my head away, before his hand gripped my cheeks and forced my eyes onto his body. My mind went through the motions as he slipped my shorts down and my underwear followed. _I deserved it_. When he actually entered me, I wanted to _die_. His hands still fondling my breasts.

Afterwards he got up and laughed. He stood over me, his shadow blocking my view. Blood trickled down between my legs. He left me there. _Alone_.


	3. She keeps on growing

It's been a while and I have to admit I completely suck with updating! Thank you for PM-ing me merder4ever33, I finally wrote this- so this is for you and my loyal readers and reviewers. =D

**Chapter 3 - She keeps on growing**

After a few minutes, it hit me. Everything came crawling to the surface. I sat up unaware of the where I was. I screamed in pain, clutching my stomach, I felt the grass in-between my fingers and uneasily got to my feet, before falling back down. I looked around and grabbed what looked like a pole. I yelped as I felt the splinters touch my skin. _I have to get out of here_. I used the wood to get up and limp across the grass towards the main road. _Where am I_? I stumble down the road noticing a light in the distance. I knew I needed to get _home_.

"Go away! Leave me alone!" I scream, seeing him standing in front of me. I begin to run. _Faster_. _Faster_. I run towards the light, the pain evaporating in the wind. As I get closer and closer, the tears stream in larger amounts. As I reach a street I sigh in relief. _He can't get to me_. My mind races as I frantically look for the street name. _Where is it_? I squint my eyes and notice a sign. I run wanting it to be. _The White Lane. _I smile in realisation and look for my house. _12, 10, 8, 6, 4, __**2. **_I stumble up the drive, noticing a light on in the lounge. I frantically knock, banging on the door. I fall to the ground, my body wrecked with sobs. I close my eyes, hearing the keys in the lock. The door opens and I look up into my father's eyes. _**Daddy**_.

"Louise?! Louise?! Oh my God! Meredith! Meredith!" He screams wrapping me up in his arms, I flinch at the pain but move closer wanting to feel _safe_.

"Derek, what is ….Oh my poor baby, get her inside, I'll ring Addison" Mum said calmly, before heading inside towards the kitchen. I could hear her _crying_. It was _all_ my fault. Dad lifted me up in his arms and took me into the lounge and placed me on the sofa and walked away from me.

"Please…don't…leave…me" I cried, my body was out of control, every emotion forcing itself to the surface. He held onto me as I gripped his shirt in my fists, I cried harder into his shoulder. Until he soothingly calmed me down, rocking me backwards and forwards, kissing the top of my head.

"Addison's on her way, I've told her what I thought had happened. She wanted me to bring Lou to the hospital, but I knew she wouldn't want that. We'll take it one step at a time" She stroked my hair softly before sitting on the floor and lifting my head towards her.

"Lou baby, I need…I need you to tell me what happened, can you do that sweetie?" I looked at her in complete terror.

"Lou we won't be mad, we need to know…so we can help you" She stuttered in her words, it scared me and I closed my eyes. They _had_ to know.

"I went to a party…with…Liss…" I looked at their faces, "She's ok…she's with Jo" They sighed in relief and nodded for me to continue.

"I was really nervous…it all happened so fast…Liss handed me a bottle of tequila…she said it would help…so I took it…I tried not to…but I gave in. This guy…he….he …he led me outside…he seemed nice and he…kissed me…but I didn't like it…I wanted to…but he was rough and he got me on my back…." I breathed, my voice cracked as I pictured him.

"He…he ripped off my tights and then he…he…" I cried, reliving the moment, the attack. He violated me.

"Shush, baby we're not mad, you don't need to tell us anything more…Aunt Addison is on her way, she's going to take care of you…we all are. I love you" She stroked me face. I got up abruptly and tried to walk towards the bathroom. Mum stopped me and guided me back to the sofa.

"I need a shower" I whispered sternly.

"Lou I can't let you do that…at least wait till Addison gets here" I sighed not understanding why she wouldn't let me get cleaned up. I brushed my hair behind my ears, uncovering a deep gash across my head.

"Derek…" My mum gasped as he leaned in and placed his hands near the cut, I flinched and moved away from him.

"I won't hurt you. I just need to check the cut…I want to help you…." I jumped as a bang came from the door. I shielded myself in my mother's arms. What if it was _him_?


	4. Do I really see what's in her mind

Firstly I'd like to apologize for not updating in years! Seriously I am **so** sorry! So I hope you will all keep reviewing and reading - I'm trying to update faster frm now on!

Okay so this is chapter 4! - Tell me what you think.

Dedicated to **merder4ever**

**Chapter Four: Do I really see what's in her mind**

"Addison, thank you so much for coming…she's with Mer in the lounge" I could hear the click of heels and sighed in relief. I snuggled into mum's arms, feeling sleepy.

"Louise" Addison said calmly, taking me from my mother's arms and pulling me into a hug. I started to cry, more and more people knew. I wanted to hide. I felt _ashamed_.

"Louise I need you to come to the hospital with me?" I shock my head, too many people.

"Lou I need you to come with me, I need to make sure you're alright…that gash on your head for start needs stitches….We'll go to the clinic, it's closed and no-one will be there. Just me, you, your mum and dad. It won't take long and then you can take a shower" She smiled reassuringly brushing my fringe away from my face. How did she know? I shut my eyes and nodded. Wanting this whole situation to be over.

Addison wrapped me up in a blanket and guided me towards her car. I sat down in the front seat next to her. Mum and dad climbed in the back. Mum was on the phone to aunt Izzie, I could hear her on the other end. She was shouting, she was shouting.

We arrived at the hospital not long after, to be honest the journey was a blur. Addison kept talking to me but I couldn't really comprehend what she was saying. Mum opened the door and helped me to stand, the numbness of the alcohol was drifting and the pain was becoming unbearable. I didn't want to complain, so I tried to hide it. She helped me walk across the carpark to the entrance of the clinic, dad went on ahead with Addison to open up.

"Here, change into this" Addison smiled passing me the hospital gown. I stared down at it, not knowing what was happening, it all happened so fast.

"Meredith, put the clothes in these, I'll go and get the rape kit" She whispered in my mother's ear, passing her paper bags. I could tell this wasn't going to be _easy_. I didn't even know what a 'rape kit' was. Dad left, I don't know where, he just walked back outside.

Once Addison had gone, mum helped me get changed, every now and again she'd gasp at my injures and gently kiss my forehead. There were bruises from my neck trickling downwards to my thighs, shadows sticking to my body in the dark. My arms were covered in scratches and teeth marks, my fingertips deep in bloodstains. I shuddered at the coldness of the air, my teeth chattering. I lifted my arms up high, just like my mum used to do. _Reach them high, high to touch the sky. _She unclasped my bra and I hugged myself, not wanting her to see any more of my injures.

"Lou" Mum gasped, stepping backwards slightly, I just looked down. She stepped forwards again placing the gown on me and turning my body so she could tie a bow at the back. _Make the rabbit ears and go into the burrow. _She laid me onto a bed in the far corner of the clinic. She stroked my forehead, slipping her fingers through my hair.

"Sweetie, I love you so much…if anything…had happened to you…if you had…" She struggled as tears trickled down her cheeks and patted onto the bed.

"Mum…I'm ok…," I say trying my best to reassure her, I smile slightly before staring down at my fingernails.

"Lou? You do understand what a rape kit is…" I stared at her for a second, before carefully shaking my head. Mum sighed and took my hand in hers.

"Aunt Addison is going to do an internal and external examination. I'm here with you all the way sweetheart. I'm not going to lie, it won't be pleasant.." I looked into her eyes in horror, understanding what this meant. Understanding what needed to be done.

"I'll be here every step of the way, your being so brave" More tears spilled from her eyes as Addison came back through with a trolley full of equipment. I gulped slightly, staring at each piece and making connections.

"Lou, I'm going to take a few pictures of your injures, is that ok?" She spoke calmly and steadily. I could _trust_ her. She nodded and got the camera from the bottom of the trolley. She took a photograph of the cut crossing my head. She them moved downwards, my hand stopped her as she reached my breasts. My eyes desperately trying to cover up. She nodded once more and lifted my gown to take a photograph of the bruises covering my abdomen, then proceeding downwards to my thighs.

"All done, Lou. I just want you to relax, I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to, but I would prefer to check your alright physically" I nodded as she covered my legs in a blue sheet and raised them gently so they were bent.

"Lou I'm now going to do an internal, if you want me to stop I will. It's up to you, I'm going to first take a look" She stated calmly, I nodded staring into space. She raised my feet and then began. I swallowed hard as I began to remember past events.

"Can I sleep over at Liss's tonight..before you say no, I've rang aunt Izzie and she said it was alright, it's just we have this project about…anatomy and well we kind of need to do it together"

"It was soft and sweet, he is a great kisser and I am a snogging prodigy! Look is this about tonight? Lou you don't have to if you don't want to…"

"Lou, take it steady we have all night to get hammered"

"There is some signs of forced entry and penetration, I'll make sure we'll take a blood test and I'll prescribe you Mifepristone. I just need to take a few samples and then we can move on" I nod absentmindedly.

"Go away! Leave me alone!""Louise?! Louise?! Oh my God! Meredith! Meredith!""Lou baby, I need…I need you to tell me what happened, can you do that sweetie?"

"Okay Lou, I've finished. Lou?" I look up staring into Addison's eyes, she places my legs back down on the bed and drapes a blanket over my body. She proceeds to draw two samples of blood before, placing them onto the trolley. Mum kisses me on the cheek and clenches her fist in mine. It was _over_. Mum sat beside me stroking my face until my eyelids forced themselves to shut.


	5. Sleep in our eyes

Hey! I'm alive =P Well all my exams are out of the way, so it's time for more **_frequent_** updates!

Chapter Five: **Sleep in our eyes**

"Get off me! Leave me alone! Please!" I thrash my hands out into the air, feeling his body on me. I scream and struggle harder.

"Lou, baby it's just a dream…Lou sweetie it's ok it's just a dream" I open my eyes wide and stare directly into my mother's. I sigh in relief and relax into the covers, shutting my eyes again. My fingers running down my body, feeling every mark and touching every bruise. He _raped_ me. My eyes burst open once more, scanning the room. I was in hospital, I could tell from the waft of disinfectant. Aunt Addison was standing outside at the nurse's station, dad was there with her. His eyes looked tired. Aunt Izzie was sitting behind the desk with Uncle Alex. George was sipping on some sort of liquid, Cristina just slumped on a chair next to him. Aunt Lexie was leaning against the station next to Addison, who by now was heading towards me. I smiled slightly, not really remembering what exactly had led me to this situation, however she looked concerned and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Morning sweetheart, how you feeling?"

"Tired and a little achy…but fine" I force a smile, trying to hide my need to burst out crying.

"You sure? It's ok to feel sad…It's ok to cry Lou" She placed her hand on mine, softly caressing my skin.

"No" I whisper.

"What?"

"No, it's not ok to cry…I don't want to cry.." I reply sternly, forcing my hand out of her grip and turning on my side.

"That's ok Lou, but it's going to take some time to get over-"

"I'm over it ..completely over what happened…it was nothing" I whisper partly to Addison but mostly to myself.

"We both know that isn't true…Everyone wants to see you, they're all worried about yo-"

"When can I leave?"

"Well you seem to be alright physically so we can discharge you this afternoon…however, emotionally I would really prefer it if you talked to someone about this..a counselor could help-"

"You think I need a shrink?!" I snap, sitting up and looking at her.

"I just think that everyone needs a little help now and again, just please think about it" My mother's voice trembled, she seemed sad and basically that she could burst into tears at any moment.

"Lou, the police are here, I told them you weren't comfortable with talking at the moment, but they need a description of what happened and what your attacker looked like" Addison explained, I sighed in response laying on my side, closing my eyes firmly shut.

"Is Liss okay?" I whisper.

"She's fine, grounded, but fine" Mom replied stroking a stray curl behind my ear.

"Is aunt Izzie mad?" I ask desperately, I didn't mean to get her involved.

"Of course not, she loves you. We all love you very much. Do you want to rest for a bit, the police can wait but-"

"It's fine, lets get it over with" I sigh sitting up in bed, staring directly ahead. Addison got up off the bed and went to let the two police officers in.

"You must be Louise, I'm Officer June and this is Officer Clapton, we just want to ask you a few questions about last night. I understand you have had a rape kit examination?" She asked gently, her partner taking a seat near the door. I nod in response wishing my mind not to relive that moment. She reaches into her pocket and takes out a notepad and pen.

"Can you tell me the events of last night, I know this is difficult but the more detail you give the more we have to go on. So lets start from the beginning-" I shuffled in the bed trying stall time, I really didn't want my mom to know or Aunt Addison for that matter. I drew in an uneasy breath and began my explanation.

"I was invited to party at Sam Thomas', a girl from school, I knew my mom and dad wouldn't let me so Liss said that her boyfriend would take us. So I told my mom that I was staying over at Aunt Izzie's. I met Liss and Jo at Rolo's and we drove to Sam's house" I started before taking a breath, I felt completely ashamed, I'd lied to my mom.

"Okay what happened at the party Lou?" Officer June asked, looking up from her notepad. I sighed, I didn't really want to explain anymore.

"I went to the bar area to get a drink for me and Liss, but when I turned around, she was kissing Jo in one of the living room chairs-" I cringed inwardly, Liss was going to be pissed. I felt mom squeeze my hand tightly. I looked up at her and saw the dull sadness evident in her eyes.

"After twenty minutes _he _tapped me on the shoulder and asked me to follow him…I know what your thinking, I should have said no…but _he_ seemed nice enough and I thought I could trust _him_" I sighed, the memory replaying in my mind like a film with no sound.

"This guy, what did he look like? Could you tell his age?" Officer June asked.

"His skin was black and he was much taller then me, about 6 foot 2 or something like that. He looked about twenty but he could have been older, it was hard to tell because we went outside, it was practically pitch black-"

"And what was he wearing? Anything distinctive about his features?"

"He was wearing prada jeans and chains around his neck, with a simple white t-shirt-" I paused, as my mind raced, searching the glance I had captured of his face. My eyes widened when I saw a scar across his face, scar that had obviously been there a while.

"What is it Lou?" My mom asked hesitantly.

"He had a scar across his face at an angle, just below his eyes" I sighed deeply, my mind was in overdrive.

"Okay, now Lou I need you to tell what happened next"

"He lead me outside and we laid down on the grass for a bit and then her turned on his side and leant in to kiss me. I should have stopped it then but I thought that's what it's meant to feel like, it was forced and rough. Then he pressed his hands on my breasts, when I struggled, he covered my mouth and undid the zip on his jeans. Because I knew what was coming, I struggled further but that's when he slammed me against a wall and put his weight on mine. He then grabbed my hair and smashed my head against the concrete pavement, that's how I got the gash on my head. He then moved me back to the grass and lay on top of me, proceeding to rip my tights off and undo my shorts. I attempted to move my legs shut, but it hurt too much so I just stayed still. He took off my underwear and then he entered me…" I said distantly as if I was telling the story of another person, not my own. I looked down, not wanting to see my mom's reaction or Aunt Addie's for that matter. I just watched as Officer June finished writing up my account. After she was done she looked up at me.

"I know that this was difficult but this is very helpful to act as evidence, thank you Lou, you've been very brave. We will leave you to rest and we'll let you know immediately if there is any news" She smiled slightly before she walked out of the room, followed by officer Clapton.

"Lou I'm so sorry you had to relive that. You're so brave baby girl. Your Aunt Cristina has brought you some clothes and your dad's in the car" I smiled slightly, wanting to get home. Aunt Addison went to get my clothes leaving me and mom alone.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Yes baby?"

"He won't find me, will he?" I asked, fear sparking in my eyes.

"No, you're safe now. Your dad's called your school and got you two weeks of leave, so I thought we could spend that time together" She smiled and I nodded in response. Aunt Addison returned with a bag of my clothes and she gave me a small smile. Once she left, mom helped me change into my skinny jeans and plain red t-shirt. Once I was ready, Miranda came in to discharge me.

As we walked into the parking lot I noticed my dad standing there waiting for us, I beamed at him and hugged him tightly. He opened up the car door for me and I got buckled up. Before they started the car they both turned in their seats and proceeded to stare at me.

"What?" I asked feeling a tad self-conscious.

"There's something we wanted to tell you and we wanted to tell you first" My dad started, turning his head towards mom.

"I'm pregnant" She said hesitantly.

"Seriously? Are you kidding me? That is so awesome!" I beamed unbuckling my seat belt and leaning over to hug them both. Mom had been trying to get pregnant for a couple of years now and I knew she wanted at least two children, plus I've always wanted a sibling.

"That's great, we were worried what you might think" Mom said into my hair.

"Why? I've always wanted a sister or brother. How far along are you?" I asked tentatively, pulling back from the hug. She reached down into her handbag and passed me an envelope. I carefully opened it and reached in to find a sonogram picture.

"I'm about 12 weeks along, that was taken a week ago, we were planing to tell you after I reached 12 weeks because well of what happened last time.." My mom trailed off, I smiled happily at the sonogram. It was amazing. It almost took my mind off the rape, however that among other worries was still trailing around in my brain. Not until we pulled up at home did the world start spinning again. It was odd going back home after what had happened, I was expecting to see blood on the porch, but someone must have cleaned it up while I was in the hospital. Dad unlocks the door and I steadily peer inside, nothing had changed. Yet everything as different.


End file.
